Not Just A Crush
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Zig Novak is head over heels for Clare. One day, Alli catches him staring at Clare. Embarrassed, he leaves and heads toward the library. Guess who follows him...


Been wanting to write this for a long time. Decided to try a different Zig. I understand if you lost interest in my stories. Since I haven't been writing for a long time. Well, my computer's fixed. And I'll be updating and stuff.. Enjoy the fic. I don't anything.

* * *

Zig Novak stared at the breath-taking girl a few feet away from him. She was talking and laughing with her best friend, Alli Bhandari.

His heart pounded as he stared at her. _'So beautiful...'_

Clare Edwards was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had been head over heels for her ever since he attended Degrassi.

He first saw her by the school steps, reading a novel by Melissa Marr. Looking gorgeous in a pink blouse with buttons and a white skirt that came mid-thigh.

She immediately stole his heart. And he hasn't looked at any other girl since. And ever since that moment, he changed. He changed into a big softy because of her. She made him feel all warm inside. She made him feel a lot of things.

He loved everything about her.

Her creamy skin. Her tantalizing blue eyes. Her auburn curls. Her lovely petite frame. Her gorgeous smile. Her sweet personality... Basically, he loved everything about her.

And when Maya tried to get him and Tori back together, he declined. He didn't say why. Tori accepted his decision and they became good friends.

He knew Clare had a boyfriend. Elijah Goldsworthy. And that he didn't stand a chance against him. He knew that Eli was a protective boyfriend, and wouldn't give any guy a chance to even _look_ at his girlfriend.

He also knew the two were madly in love with each other. Yup, he really didn't stand a chance against Elijah Goldsworthy.

He sighed._ 'Well, at least I get the chance to see her everyday...'_

_'I really want to talk to her... But... How?'_

Suddenly, Alli was looking at him, an eyebrow raised. She leaned over to whisper in Clare's ear, then they both turned to looked at him.

Zig felt his face go red with embarrassment. He immediately walked away. Fast. He didn't stop till he reached the library. _'Thank God it's empty...'_

He sat down on one of the plush chairs. His heart was pounding, palms were sweaty and he was shaking a bit. 'She caught me staring at her! How embarrassing... She probably thinks I'm a freak...'

He fidgeted with his hands. _'Or probably not...'_

He licked his dry lips. He sighed. 'I wish she didn't have a boyfriend. I'd probably stand a chance of dating her...'

He stood up and grabbed a book from a shelf._ 'American Gods. This ought to make my mind off what happened_ _earlier...'_ He sat back down in his chair and began reading.

He heard the library door open, but continued reading. Someone took a seat on the chair beside him.

"Hey..."

He recognized that voice... He looked up. Clare Edwards was sitting right next to him. He sat frozen, captivated by her beautiful blue eyes.

He cleared his throat. But no words came out of his mouth. _'I can't seem to flirt with her! Hard to turn on the charm..' That's because you love her, you moron. 'Who said that?' Your inner, moron..._

"Hi..."

"Alli caught you staring at me..." She giggled. _'He's seems to be having a conversation with himself!'_ Then she noticed his frown, and she frowned herself. _ 'I was only trying to start conversation..'_

"Is there something wrong?"

He looked down. _' Look up, Zig. Talk to her. You finally got the chance to talk to her. Don't blow it off. You're acting like an idiot! You LOOK like an idiot!'_

"She said you looked like you had something to say to me. I thought otherwise, but she insisted that I talk to you..."

He nodded.

"Did you want to join the Book Club or something? Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

_'Oh... That's right... She's the leader of the that Book Club thing...'_

"Maybe now isn't a good time to talk..." She stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

She sat back down. "Yes?"

"I..." He looked down. "I really like you..."

"Oh.." She looked surprised. _'I didn't think Alli's assumption would be right...'_

He gathered the courage to look at her. "I know you have a boyfriend and all. But I was wondering..." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime..."

She stared at him. He sighed. 'She'll reject me for sure...' She finally spoke. "What kind of date?" She smiled at him. His heat beat wildly. "Um... A friendly one... Eli.. He wouldn't mind that?"

"Of course not. It's just a friend outing.."

_'Great. Now she thinks of me as a friend... But on the bright side, she agreed to go out with me!' _He smiled up at her.

"Yeah... We'll go see a movie.. On a Friday night..." She smiled. "If that's okay with you and Eli..." He added quickly. "Of course it is..." She said giggling, then added "So you wanna be friends?"

"Yeah.."

"That's great. It's nice to have a new friend..." She smiled at him. His heart pounded, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Great. Sounds like a date. See you Friday night." She stood up and bent down and kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet..." She said, then she left.

He sat, paralyzed._ 'I get to take my dream girl out on a date! And I got a kiss on the cheek from her...'_

He smiled. Okay, so maybe he couldn't have her as a girlfriend. Not yet. But maybe one day he would have her as a girlfriend. If Eli disappeared._ 'Like that'll ever happen...' _He smirked. _'At least I got a date with Clare!'_

Right now, he'll have to plan out their date. And then they would go from there.


End file.
